Disenchanted
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Espelho, espelho meu... Não mostre meu rosto, mas sim, o desejo do meu coração. - Regina Mills & Emma Swan - SwanQueen Oneshot


**N/A:** Essa é minha primeira ficlet da categoria 'tv shows' e eu não poderia estar mais nervosa, ainda mais por ser minha entrada na categoria Swan Queen que é atualmente o ship que me alegra e me destrói (muito).

 _ **Once Upon a Time**_ não me pertence, porque se pertencesse... Rapaaz... Toda temporada seria como a primeira/segunda!

(E o espelho de Ojesed, ou "Mirror of Erised" também não me pertence. Vocês já assistiram _**Harry Potter**_ , right?)

Essa historia se passa em algum momento após as duas terem virado 'amigas'. E ela é um presente pra uma neném que atende por Vans, e que fez aniversário há uns dias. Desempregada é assim, faz fic de presente praz'amiga pqe não tem grana pro presente normal 3 AUHDSUHAUHSDUHE'

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Disenchanted** ,

Regina Mills x Emma Swan

* * *

O barulho inconfundível do fusca amarelo de Emma se fez presente na noite silenciosa, ecoando nas ruas que cercam o cemitério de Storybrook. Regina estava muito distraída para notar, entretanto. Em seu mausoléu, a morena estava parada na frente de um de seus inúmeros espelhos, semblante impassível.

— 'Gina? Hey, você está aí?

A voz da ultima pessoa que Regina queria ver no momento ecoou, finalmente a despertando do seu estado. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela se levantou de súbito da cadeira que estava. Olhou uma ultima vez para o espelho na sua frente e fez um pequeno feitiço com uma das mãos para que ele fosse coberto com um tecido qualquer, sem tempo para jogar um feitiço mais poderoso para escondê-lo completamente, enquanto empurrava sua cadeira para longe.

Mas não rápido o suficiente.

— O que é isso? Como eu nunca o vi? – Seu corpo congelou, e ao virar para trás, Emma já estava próxima e com aquele sorriso arteiro que tantas vezes havia visto no rosto de Henry, e que agora, fazia seu coração acelerar. Cabelos loiros revoltos por conta do mau tempo e jaqueta com alguns resquícios de chuva. – Comprou um espelho novo?

— Não, claro que não. – Regina cruzou os braços e começou a encarar um ponto no chão para evitar que Emma notasse que ela esteve chorando. – Foi um presente de Rumple. De alguns anos atrás.

— Quando você diz de _uns anos_ , você quer dizer de _muitos anos_? – A morena deu de ombros e Emma riu e se aproximou mais alguns passos olhando para o objeto coberto.

— É um presente de grego, Emma. – Regina puxou seu braço, na altura do cotovelo, e a virou de frente pra ela. – Esqueça. Você não precisa dele.

— Ok... – Regina ergueu os olhos. Algo no modo como as sobrancelhas dela se ergueram mostrava que o assunto não seria esquecido. – Eu vim ver se está tudo bem... Henry ligou na mansão e no seu celular, e você não atendeu. Eu acabei ligando também... Bom, ficamos preocupados.

— Oh. – A morena sorriu e a soltou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. – _Ficamos_?

— Você é a mãe do meu filho, Regina. – Se possível, o sorriso da morena aumentou. Emma gesticulou com as mãos como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa e lambeu os lábios, fazendo Regina fazer o mesmo inconscientemente. – Então... está tudo bem?

Era obvio que ela não queria tocar no assunto, mas Emma havia notado como Regina estava fora do seu comportamento habitual. Se ela estivesse bem, com elas sendo _amigas_ ou não, ela teria sido convidada para sair do seu refugio na primeira oportunidade. E os olhos dela... Bem, os olhos dela apenas a encararam uma vez, naquele momento, e eles estavam levemente avermelhados.

— Porque eu não estaria... – O sorriso irônico de repente tornou-se um sorriso triste e Emma não deixou passar despercebido. – Fiquei distraída. Desculpe por não atender o celular.

— Parando pra pensar, eu não vejo você desde manhã e agora já é quase _outro_ dia. – Estreitando os olhos, a loira perguntou e preparou-se para detectar a mentira na sua voz. – Você está aqui desde então?

— Não seja ridícula. – Emma balançou a cabeça, a mentira evidente.

— Olhando para um espelho o dia inteiro?! – Sua voz alterou, mas ela pouco estava se importando. – Você se alimentou?

— Posso conjurar o que quiser, sabe disso. – Emma notou que ela não confirmou que havia comido. – E você sabe também que tenho um quarto secreto aqui. Não é como se eu fosse dormir no chão...

— Olhando para um maldito espelho o dia inteiro... – Disse, ignorando a ultima frase de Regina. Os olhos verdes voltaram para o objeto, lentamente. – Ok, é isso. Eu vou vê-lo. Impossível você ter ficado horas aqui olhando para o seu reflexo.

Regina pode jurar que a ouviu murmurar _"apesar de ser totalmente compreensível"._ Tentou segurá-la novamente, mas a loira se esquivou e de forma teimosa, aproximou do grande espelho oval. Notando que uma luta seria inútil e que se Emma queria tanto saciar sua curiosidade, ela faria com ela presente ou não, Regina decidiu deixá-la a própria sorte.

Afinal, o que demais ela encontraria ali além da vida perfeita que ela já tinha e da certeza de seu final feliz?

Emma puxou o tecido com força o jogando no chão. Quando seus olhos focaram, ela parecia decepcionada.

— Eu preciso falar uma palavra mágica? – Sussurrou por cima do ombro, seus olhos não deixando seu reflexo apesar de ver pela visão periférica que Regina havia se sentado em um baú velho no canto da sala e que revirava os olhos com sua impaciência. – Abracadabra? _Por favor_ , em élfico?

— Apenas espere um pouco.

Por ser alta, Emma focou os olhos na beirada do espelho notando que haviam letras esculpidas na moldura dourada. Aproximando mais um passo e estreitando os olhos, viu que as letras estavam fora de ordem ou em alguma língua que ela pra variar não conhecia.

E então, poucos segundos depois que elas permaneceram em silêncio Emma viu algo mudar. A sua volta, o reflexo continuava do pequeno cômodo, mas era obvio que algo estava diferente. Alguém se aproximava por trás dela, e Emma olhou para trás mais de uma vez para ter certeza que ainda estava sozinha na sala com Regina. Um olhar para a morena e ela entendeu que o que estava acontecendo era a magia do espelho trabalhando.

E então, Henry apareceu.

Ele estava grande, praticamente um homem feito. Seus cabelos estavam curtos e bagunçados, e ele parecia tanto com Neal que ela sentiu um nó se formar na garganta. Como se estivesse vendo ela, o jovem sorriu e a abraçou, não como hoje alcançando a sua cintura, mas pelos ombros lhe dando um estalado beijo na bochecha. Então ela acariciou seus cabelos e o puxou para retribuir o carinho, beijando sua testa.

Foi quando Emma finalmente percebeu que o seu reflexo tinha vida própria.

Antes de xingar em voz alta, porém, ela notou que a imagem a sua direita, no espaço vago, distorcia. Da mesma forma que Henry apareceu, alguém tomava forma. Os dois no reflexo pareciam felizes com a aparição repentina, mas tudo que Emma pôde fazer foi dar passos vacilantes para trás, afastando-se um pouco do espelho quando a pessoa se formou, sorrindo e piscando um dos olhos, deslizando o braço no seu e segurando sua outra mão.

Sorrindo de forma _apaixonada_ , como ela nunca havia visto antes ou imaginasse possível.

— Emma? – Emma notou que pela voz Regina parecia preocupada. – Respire.

— R-Regina... O-o que... – Respirando fundo, Emma voltou os passos que ela havia dado. As pontas dos dedos a loira pousaram na superfície do espelho, com medo. Seu corpo tremeu quando os dedos da pessoa no espelho também se ergueram para tocar os seus. – _Dark Magic_?

— Mais ou menos. Não afeta _todas as_ pessoas. Garanto que se os seus pais olhassem para ele, não veriam nada diferente.

— Como assim? – A voz dela estava trêmula. Regina ficou confusa e curiosa com o que estava afetando-a tanto. – Esse espelho mostra o futuro, ou algo do tipo?

— Não é o futuro. Não lhe dá uma certeza. – A morena suspirou e levantou-se, decidindo ficar ao lado dela. O semblante triste de Emma lhe trouxe uma sensação amarga. – Esse é o espelho de _Ojesed_. Ele mostra a você o desejo mais profundo do seu coração e não apenas o seu reflexo.

— Não é real?

— Não.

— Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo?

— Não.

— M-Mas... Henry está ali e...

— A pessoa mais feliz do mundo olharia no espelho e se veria exatamente da mesma forma. – Regina mordeu o lábio inferior, quase o marcando, antes de prosseguir. – Rumple me deu por motivos óbvios. Disse que eu precisava vê-lo uma vez por dia, para que me lembrasse de que eu nunca teria o que eu via refletido graças a... Bem, sua mãe.

— Você vê o Daniel?

— Eu costumava vê-lo, sim. – A menção do homem, a morena abraçou o próprio corpo. – Não o vejo mais.

Emma não teve coragem de olhar para o lado e encarar Regina, ou para perguntar se ao invés de Daniel ela encontrava agora seu amor encontrado com pó de fada. Ao invés disso, seus olhos ficaram presos com a pessoa no espelho, a mulher no espelho, que segurava sua mão e sorria de forma tão doce que doía cada pedacinho do seu corpo.

 _Destruía_.

Porque a Regina ao seu lado jamais sorriria pra ela da forma como a Regina do reflexo sorria.

Não era real.

— Emma? – A voz da Regina real fez a Regina do espelho fazer uma careta leve, e fez com que ela segurasse sua mão com mais força, como se pedisse para ela não prestar atenção na outra. – Você precisa parar, _agora_.

Desviando os olhos pela primeira vez, Emma olhou para o chão. Regina pôs a mão em suas costas e pediu para que ela respirasse fundo novamente. Só então Emma percebeu que ela estava arfando, e tremendo levemente.

— Esqueça o que você viu.

— Você fará uma poção para garantir isso, Majestade?

Regina viu sua deixa nas palavras duras que era hora de acabar o show. Com um estalar de dedos e um pouco de concentração, o espelho sumiu da vista das duas. Emma abandonou o corpo no baú que a mulher estava sentada anteriormente e baixou a cabeça, apoiando os cotovelos no joelho.

— Você quer falar sobre isso? – Ao vê-la balançar a cabeça negativamente, ainda sem encará-la, Regina decidiu sentar do lado oposto da sala. – Ok.

Longos minutos se passaram quando Emma ergueu a cabeça, os olhos tristes e marejados presos no teto. Regina cruzou as mãos no colo, nervosa, e ficou observando em silêncio qual seria a próxima atitude da loira.

— Você vê algo bom? – Emma disse com a voz embargada, com um resquício de ironia. – Algo que vale a pena perder o tempo olhando?

A pergunta pegou Regina de surpresa. Ela pensou em mentir, dizer que era a primeira vez que via o espelho em anos, mas Emma usaria sua habilidade e em seguida mudaria sua postura. Estava pensando em como camuflaria uma pequena mentira branca quando os olhos verdes encontraram os seus e Regina se perdeu na dança que elas compartilhavam por anos.

— Você vê o seu final feliz?

— _Sim_.

— É real?

— Eu já te disse que não.

— Ele é possível?

— Não tenho como saber. A esperança me destruiria.

— Ok. – A loira quebrou o contato visual e levantou-se. – V-Você o colocou em lugar seguro? – Perguntou como um teste, as mãos passando nervosamente nos cabelos e no rosto, secando as poucas lagrimas que ali haviam escorrido. – Você não pode correr riscos. Está na mansão?

— Pelos Deuses, Emma. – Regina finalmente entendeu aonde ela queria chegar e levantou, parando na sua frente. – Inacreditável! Você quer vê-lo novamente?

Emma pensou em explicar que ela queria ter certeza do que havia visto, mas não tinha como enganá-la.

— Vários magos poderosos enlouqueceram ao ter o espelho, Emma. Pra falar a verdade, não sei como eu não enlouqueci... É melhor você esquecer o que viu.

— Esquecer o que poderia... O que deveria ser?

— Sim.

Emma teve vontade de chorar de novo quando notou a distancia mínima entre elas, as mãos próximas que seriam fáceis de entrelaçar como no reflexo.

Era cruel.

Mais cruel ainda pela forma que Regina olhava para ela, com tanta intensidade, que era como se a loira fosse o mar, e ela estivesse desesperada para se afogar.

— Eu não estava brincando quando mencionei a poção... – Mordendo os lábios, Emma roçou a ponta de seus dedos nos de Regina, mas não tentou mais nada. – Você pode me ajudar?

— É claro. – Regina soltou o ar que percebeu estar prendendo e pôs a mão no ombro da outra. Apertou-a levemente. – Venha comigo. Eu tenho o que você precisa.

E enquanto as duas saiam do mausoléu, Regina pensou que talvez devesse tomar a poção com ela para esquecer onde havia escondido o objeto para não mais se prender no mundo dos sonhos e esquecer-se de viver.

Ela precisava lembrar que a única Emma Swan que existia era aquela que estava ao seu lado, e não a Emma Swan que a amava pelo reflexo do espelho.

Não era real.

* * *

 **N/A:** É real, PORRA –q

É a única coisa que presta naquele seriado ultimamente. E se você não vê isso... Hmm, fica complicado rs

Enfim, reviews?


End file.
